rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zolnir/RWBY Volume 3: Theories
Volume 3: The Implied Plot Twists: So there are quite a few things I want to say and I don’t have the time to waste on them. So I’ll be making this short. 'Uncle Qrow’s Weapon/Summer Rose’s Weapon ' Everyone thought he wields a scythe – and he probably does now, because the photo is in a literal sense, outdated – but the photo of Summer’s Team in the Volume 3 Opening obviously says otherwise. Of course, it can be a gun-blade-scythe, but seeing the blade is so straight, I’d like to think that during the time the photo is taken, he isn’t using it yet. What does this mean? I believe that Uncle Qrow has already switched weapons during the time Ruby was born, or more specifically after a certain incident that tore Team SRTQ (or whatever fits) apart. With that assumption, I’m also theorizing that Summer Rose’s weapon is a scythe. Supposedly this has been disapproved previously by the ‘Word of God’ saying that Summer’s weapon is a bow (I cannot confirm a source because it’s information from an interview, hence I do not remember which interview since there’s been so many). But it kind of makes sense. Every weapon in this RWBY-verse is a gun of sorts, but why can’t Summer be the odd one out and be the only person who’s still using an ‘ancient’ Bow-Scythe that predates the creation of Guns? Since people are already speculating that she’s shy, quiet and antisocial from the photo, it can also be the reason of her behavior. 'Uncle Qrow Is Not As Kind As Ruby Tells Us ' From Ruby and Yang’s talk about Uncle Qrow he seems like a cool dude who teaches her nephew how to wield a scythe, like how awesome is that!? But the shot in the Volume 3 Opening says otherwise. Her scene is implied to reflect Weiss/Winter’s relationship, as Winter looks away from Weiss with disdain and Qrow looking away from Ruby with indifferent coldness or even anger. The scene implies that this two people are troubled, and they have looked away from the things that are supposed to be important and precious to them in order to squabble with each other over other matters. It is not like they don’t love them, it’s just that they have ‘more important things to do’, which directly leads to Ruby and Weiss’ sorrow. So both relationships becomes more obvious with this simple shot (this is a good job by RT). It seems like Winter thinks Weiss isn’t treating her life seriously enough even though she has the capability to be ‘perfect’. She may be secretly jealous but is unwilling to admit it and converts it to disdain for her sister. Qrow can’t stand seeing Ruby because she reminds her too much of Summer (just look at that resemblance they’re practically the same). It’s not hard to imagine that he just wants her to be as safe as possible, and in contrary to his expectations Ruby loves ''the thrill of danger, which caused a cold war between the two people. '''Yang Had It Hard Since Young ' Seeing Qrow’s attitude, it’s not hard to imagine that Yang’s childhood is hard; like family beating kind of hard. It may even be the reason for the shape of her Semblance. Qrow probably exploded like a bomb and lashed out at Yang after the incident where both Ruby and Yang came really, really close to being killed by Grimm, causing whatever amiability he has for the kids before to evaporate like steam. Yang probably trained like crazy after that incident, and she probably got into fights really frequently. Every time she was beaten down she just climbs right back up again because she never wants to let her family down again or be in danger, and her conviction eventually became the strength of her Semblance. 'Flip the Chessboard on Ruby’s Outward Personality = Family Situation ' Ruby’s is bright, because her family isn’t bright. Ruby loves adventures, because she heard all kinds of cool stories but was not allowed the freedom to become a Huntress. At the beginning Qrow and Taiyang like want to keep her sheltered forever, to the point that Ruby never went to school when she was young and became anti-social, because she never learned how to make friends. This lasts until the near death accident near their own home made them realize that the best way to keep her safe is to teach her how to protect herself. And if she’s going to become a Huntress, she’s going to be the absolute best so that nothing can ever harm her. So Qrow taught her the scythe, the strongest melee weapon that will shred anything around her like paper. The sniper rifle is also the most powerful gun with the furthest range, with the intention that she can take down Grimm far, far away before they can reach her. 'Taiyang is Crippled, or Tied Up With Something Serious ' At this point it’s strongly implied that Taiyang is either crippled (mentally or physically) or busy with something severe that he cannot meet his children himself. I previously thought that he’s a drunk, but his mailing of Zwei to the girls is at least circumstantial proof that he remains a bright personality (considering that Raven looks emo as fuck and Summer prefers the closet, he can have no other personality). But if he loves his kids and will very like to see them, why hasn’t he come over himself to meet them on the Vytal Festival? Why is Qrow the only one (cue my theory rip the shreds as the next clip of the reunion shows Taiyang at the background) who turned up to meet Ruby and Yang? Something is going on with Taiyang although we don’t know what yet. I’m assuming he’s still at his home at Signal since he has the free time to mail Ruby and Yang their precious dog, which support the crippled theory more, but it can run both ways. Category:Blog posts